The song book
by Love Bullet 801
Summary: hey peoples! some of you might know me from my other story "sing with me" anyway heres my new story! kim goes to Jack house on a weekend when she gets there she finds a song book filled with love songs. how will Kim find out who this mystery girl he is writing about is? well come on and read!... please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im here with stuck! I was looking threw my music and I heard these songs and I thought it was exactly like Jack and Kims situation! Check it out I don't know if its going to be a one shot but I have to think … hmm… anyway Lets read Stuck!**

**OH AND I don't own kickin it… ohh the agony! **

**Kims POV**

Great, it's a weekend and I have nothing to do. I can't go to the dojo because Rudy closed it down for the day because he had to help his mum with some rash? I don't know I wasn't listening. Jerry went to go have a date with Mika. I'm still shocked he managed to get a girlfriend. Eddie can't leave the house because he came back a minute passed his curfew, and his curfew was 6:00PM! Milton and Julie went to the museum. Again. That leaves Jack. I don't know what his doing. Being as hot and perfect as he is, I bet he was doing something. Yes you caught me. I have a crush on Jack Brewer. My best friend. Why not call him and see?

(**Kim bold ** Jack underlined)

Hey Kim! 

**Hey Jack. I was wondering if you were doing anything.**

No I'm at home. Why?

**Nothing. It's just im really bored and I have nothing to do. Can I come over?**

Sure Kim ill leave the front door open. I don't want to get up.

**Well arnt you a gentleman**

Indeed I am. Ill sees you later?

**Kk bye **

**(END OF PHONE CALL)  
**

Yessss! I get to spend my day with jack! Ok I got to calm my farm. If I had one. Oh wait Uncle Billy has one! So if I had a farm to calm I'll go to Uncle Billy's and- OK OK off topic I better get ready.

I ran to the bathroom to get ready. Since I already had a shower I just need to get changed. I wore a white summer dress that went just above my knees, and had 7 buttons going down. I put on my brown boots to make it look a bit more casual. A golden colour bow necklace and a light green gem bracelet. I put my hair in a bun to get it away from my face. And out my usual smoky eye, light pink lip-gloss. **(Kim's outfit second outfit /post/xehARlS4O1/summer-outfits) **

I gave myself a nod of approval as I walked away from my mirror. I locked my front door and began walking to Jacks house. On my way there I felt something vibrate in my bag. I took it out and it was a text from Jack.

Cant wait for you to come kimmy ;)

I am a bit suspicious. Jack never does this. And when he does its usually him doing something that is going to get himself in trouble. Hmmm we shall see when we get there.

**Hey guys I shall stop it there because I have exams and I need too study . Yes I can write fan fictions and study. I try my best to balance them out. Any way that's why im not going to be uploading everyday. That and because if you update everyday it seems that your story is shorter. And I like writing for you people.**

**Anyway please review a love you all ill update when I can!**

**Kick love 801!**


	2. The Little Black Box

**Hey guys im here with chapter 2 I got a funny little story to tell … I was looking at my reviews every time I write a new chapter or when I feel insecure and me or my story's and one day in other words last night I looked at all my reviews from sing with me and stuck and I actually started crying . My sister walked in on me crying and asked what was wrong and I said "these people are amazing look at what they wrote. One day I shall go on a adventure and try to meet are so beautiful!" And my sister was like "Meg are you serious? Good luck with that?" she rolled her eyes and walk out of my bedroom crying about my reviews… and today I noticed how stalkerish I sounded I was like I should get some help…**

**Ohh BTW Meg my nick name ;) **

**I just thought ill tell you guys what happened. I thought it was weird… like me; P anyway I don't own kickin it **** or loved you first by one direction yes I am a directioner and I am proud!**

**Kims POV**

I got up to Jacks door. I remembered I didn't have to knock so I let myself in. Jack must have his speakers on 100 or something because all the whole house was blasting with music that was coming from his mini dojo in the basement .All these questions were running threw my head like _why did he text that? Is he planning something? Why is he saying that all of a sudden? _

I went in the kitchen to help myself with any snacks. I walked in the pantry to get some Pringles on the very top shelf. I started to climb up, not the best idea but momma needs her Pringles! As reached it, one of the bottom shelves broke. I grabbed the highest shelf but the highest shelf to crashing down on top of me.

_Oh god Jacks going to kill me! _

Then something caught my eye. There was a little black box that said "Jacks personal things… WARNING LOOK IN THIS BOX AND IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO!" obviously that made me suspicious to see what was inside it more… seriously who puts those things on a black box! Ya wanna know what's inside!

I opened it to see all wittle Jackie's baby photos. Gosh he was so cute! I looked at the next photo and it was of him naked in the bath. Gosh I gotta get these photos. I'll ask his mum later. But then one thing caught my eye.

There was a small notebook. Under all the photos and metals for karate. I opened the book to see all these poems… No songs! I flipped threw them all. They were all about a girl. I have to see who this girl is. It's obvious that he wrote them!

The first song I saw was called "loved you first" I look over the lyrics

Girl, it should be me 

Driving to your house 

Knocking on your door 

And kissing you on the mouth 

Holding on your hand 

Dancing in the dark 

Cause I was the only one 

Who loved you from the start

But now when I see you with him it

Tears my world apart 

Because 

I've been waiting 

All this time to finally say it 

But now I see your heart's been taken

And nothing could be worse 

Baby, I loved you first. 

Had my chances 

Could've been where he is standing

That's what hurts the most, 

Girl, I came so close 

But now you'll never know 

Baby, I loved you first 

Girl, it should be me 

Calling on your phone 

Saying you're the one 

And that I'll never let you go 

I never understood 

What love was really like, but 

I felt it for the first time 

Looking in your eyes 

But now when I see you with him 

My whole world falls apart 

I've been waiting 

All this time to finally say it 

But now I see your heart's been taken

And nothing could be worse 

Baby, I loved you first. 

Had my chances 

Could've been where he is standing

That's what hurts the most 

Girl, I came so close 

But now you'll never know 

Baby, I loved you first 

The first touch 

The first kiss 

First girl to make me feel like this

Heartbreak 

It's killing me 

I loved you first, why can't you see?

I've been waiting all this time to finally say it

But now I see your heart's been taken

And nothing could be worse 

Baby, I loved you first. 

Had my chances 

Could've been where he is standing

That's what hurts the most 

Girl, I came so close 

But now you'll never know 

Baby, I loved you first 

Baby, I loved you first 

Baby, I loved you first 

Had my chances 

Could've been where he is standing

That's what hurts the most 

Girl, I came so close 

But now you'll never know 

Baby, I loved you first

Wow this girl doesn't know what she's missing. Jack is so sweet and gentle and caring ok I should stop before I look up in the air and have a romantic flashback like they do in those tv shows. Haha that rhymes!

But a big part of me feels really jealous I wish that girl was me. I used to date a lot of guys to get my mind off Jack, but it never worked so I just gave up.

I snapped out of my little world. The book still in my hands, I turn around. And there I see Jack with a shocked look on his face.

He looks at the broken shelves.

Then at the black box.

At the book.

Then. At me.

**Hey guys I thought I would stop it there get some tensions building up. Im really excited to see what you guys think about this chapter sooo please review love you all my little unicorns! 3**

**Kick love801 **


	3. paralized

**Hey guys im here with chapter 3 I just wanted to say you guys are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. I am very proud of myself… not for my story but I did my home work in one day! And I am very proud I don't know I just thought it was something to celebrate… anywayyy heres chapter 3!**

**Declaimer I don't own kickin it. Or paralized my big time rush**

**Kims POV**

"Kim! What are you doing?!" Jack yelled and he ran up to me snatching the songbook, putting it in to his back pocket.

"I..I was um… getting Pringles?" I said nervously, looking down playing with my thumbs.

"Come on Kim! That was private! How much of the book did you read?" Jack said more gently but still a little bit demanding.

"Um… Only loved you first. That's it" I said finally looking up at him. I see him with wide eyes, and frozen. Yes, I get he has a crush but he didn't need to go all crazy at me.

"Oh thank god that's it" Jack said running his hands through his messy hair.

"soo who's this girl?" I said signalling for him too tell me. A Little piece inside me was hoping it was me. But of course not his my best friend. And only that. Nothing more.

"s, s ,she's no one j,just s,some girl y,you don't k,know" Jack said nervously. What in the world is going on here!

"Hey, why did you text me this?" I showed him the text, he smirked at me and said " I was planning to spray you with my new water gun but now that I see what you're wearing I changed my mind" Jack said looking at me up and down, making me blush.

"Kim what happened to the shelves?" Jack said just noticing that most of the shelves are broken in half.

"I just wanted pringles" I say as innocently as I can.

Jack just chuckles and moves aside so I can go out of the pantry.

"I'll fix it later" Jack said with a smile as he closes the pantry door.

"So what do you wanna do" Jack said suddenly clapping his hands so loudly it made my jump.

"I want to know who this mystery girl is" I said winking and nudging him. Je just rolls his eyes,

"You're never going to find out" Jack said with a smirk. I played along

"Fine" I said slyly, I go to hug him by his waist. Jack stiffens at first but then hugs me back. Then when he last expected it, I quickly took the book from his back pocket making me sprint all the way to his room.

"KIM GIVE IT BACK!" Jack said while he was chasing me. I ran in to his room and quickly locked the door. Jack started banging on the door screaming at me to open up.

"Jack if you keep doing that you're going to break the door!" I yell looking over at the other lyrics.

"The shelves are already broken I can break the door too!" Jack yells running in to the door hoping it would open.

I looked over a song called paralysed

You, you walked into the room

On a Friday afternoon

That's when I saw you for the first time

And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say

But none of them came out that day

'Cause I was never one of those guys

That always had the best lines

Time stops ticking

My hands keep shaking

And you don't even know that

I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Now, I learned a lot from my mistake

Never let a good thing slip away

I found a lot of time to look back

And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through

You didn't even know that

I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

As the years go by I think about you all the time

Woah

If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed

Paralyzed by you

You walked into the room

On a Friday afternoon

I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

You got me paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

You got me paralyzed

Paralyzed, paralyzed

You got me tongue tied

Paralyzed, paralyzed

Now I'm frozen inside

Paralyzed, paralyzed

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Hey when Jack was new in the cafeteria it was a Friday. I was so in to the lyrics, that I didn't know what Jack had already got the door opened. He sighed and sat next to me.

"Jack, will you please tell me who this lucky girl is" I begged I really got to know who this girl is. She is really lucky. These lyrics seem that he really loves her. That, and because there was a song called "I love you"

"Nope you're going to have to get it out of me" Jack said crossing his arms. What a kid.

"Fine, but can you sing for me?" I said hopefully

Jack looked up at me. "I don't sing I only write songs" Jack said quietly.

"Please?" I said grabbing his hands making him look in to my eyes.

Jack sighed "which one first?" he said as I opened up the song book.

**Hey guysss I hope you liked it I will try to make another one tomorrow because ive been studing like crazy because I got my English exam on Friday ohhh why exams! They are a pain in my butt **

**Anyway my little unicorns be safe, stay kick shippers and review. Follow. Favoritise I know that's not a word but hehe I like it! **

**Kick love801**


	4. Hero

**Hey guys sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I needed to study for my exam I had today. I still have a lot of exams but I will try and make up for it. Also Im not going to be updating this weekend because im going to a holiday house and they don't have internet so im going to write three chapters now to make up for it im soooo soooo sorry!**

**Declaimer I don't own kickin it or hero**

**Kims POV**

I was looking through the songs when one caught my eye. It was called hero.

"This one 'hero'" I pointed with a small smile, the lyrics are really sweet. It just makes me want to melt that he writes all these sweet songs for this girl. Jack stands up and walks towards his guitar, he picks it up and comes to sit next to me, looking over the lyrics as he started singing.

I'm no superman

I can't take your hand

And fly you anywhere

You want to go yeah

I can't read your mind

Like a billboard sign

And tell you everything

You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

I'll be your hero

Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?

I'll be your hero

Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?

I'll be your hero

Searching high and low

Trying every road

If I see your face

I'll barely know yeah

I'll put my trust in fate

That you will come my way

And if it's right

It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

I'll be your hero

Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?

I'll be your hero

Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?

I'll be your hero

So incredible

Some kind of miracle

When it's meant to be

I'll become a hero

So I'll wait, wait

Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

Be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

I'll be your hero

Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?

I'll be your hero

Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?

I'll be your hero

I was in awe bull he doesn't sing that was amazing. I guess Jack noticed me staring. With my mouth dropped to the floor.

"Was it that bad?" Jack said disappointingly with his head down looking at his toes.

"WHAT!? No it was fantastic I just… what happened to I don't sing Kim" I said in a mocking tone.

"Ok firstly I don't talk like that second of all I dunno I just get shy" Jack said rubbing the back of his neck.

Then an idea came up in my head I should test him to find out who this girl is.

"Oh come on Jack it's not like your singing to the girl right now" I said faking a laugh. Sadly Jack joined in laughing. Wow … I was expecting him to at least blush if it was me.

"Very funny Kim, well I guess you're right. Hey stay here ill gets you your Pringles." Jack said with a smile standing up and walking out of the room. Leaving me dumbfounded… Ok well it's definitely not me. I have to still find out.


	5. Passed Memories

**Hey guys here chappie 5. Well I don't really have much to say because it wrote it all on hero since im writing 3 today. To make up for yesterdays and Saturday and Sunday. I didn't think I would have a lot of things to do because I thought I would be studying. But, this week is really busy but when ever I have free time ill keep making chapters to make up for it because I know what its like too wait for an update. Any way please enjoy!**

**Declaimer I don't own kickin it or goodnight evanescence **

**Jacks pov**

I walked out of my room. She nearly caught me! I I'm so happy I played along or else Kim would have found out. Phew. I think she's on to me, I have to stay strong if I tell her who the songs are about it will ruin our relationship. Our friendship. Our everything. Yes I Jack Brewer have a gigantic crush on Kim Crawford (_**shocker there -_-)**_ that's why she can't find out, she's already getting suspicious.

I went in to the pantry seeing all the shelves broken in half. I smile, she's such a klutz, I notice all my baby photos are still out. I can't believe Kim saw them. Especially the one of me naked… in the bath. This is so embarrassing. I got the Pringles and walked back upstairs to my room, when I see Kim holding my guitar strumming it to a beautiful tune.

"Hey kimmy what cha playin?" I say curiously, she just smiles and continues playing

"My mum used to play this, every time I cried about something. Before she got her job and took business trips everywhere" She stopped taking the Pringles out from my hand.

I always felt sorry for Kim; her parents has never been there for her, even when she was little. I remember when it was her birthday and she was so excited that they would come home to celebrate with her. They never came. Not even a text message saying sorry. Like they completely forgot they had a daughter.

When it was her parent's anniversary Kim made a surprise party. Everyone came; we were all excited to see the look on their faces. But they never came by the end of the day Kim was crying eating cake by herself, I made sure I was there with her. We watched movies, had a food fight. It was like our own little party I ended up sleeping over, making sure she didn't cry again. I was happy that she was smiling the whole time.

"Can you sing the song?" I said sitting down next to her while she was chewing on her pringles.

"I don't know Jack it's been so long" she said looking at the guitar.

I know she's keeping something inside, she needs to ket our all the emotions she has been bottled up inside for years. All the disappointment and anger her parents have put her thought she needs to let it all out.

"Kim, you can let all your feelings out, if you remember how to play the songs I think you will be able to sing it" I said rubbing her back.

"ok" she said so quietly I could barely hear her, she picks up the guitar and starts singing.

(acoustic version)

Goodnight, sleep tight

No more tears

In the morning I'll be here

And when we say goodnight,

Dry your eyes

Because we said goodnight,

And not goodbye

We said goodnight

And not goodbye 

Her eyes were closed; she was in deep thought about the lyrics. It was beautiful, it was very sad because her mum did end up leaving her. She came back but not for long. Her Dad wasn't any better. He didn't even bother coming back; he knew he was going to leave straight away again.

"Kim, that was beautiful. Don't worry about your parents. I will always be here for you" I say looking in to her eyes, one tear fell down her chin as she hugged me tightly, sobbing all the things she has kept in for all these years. I have never seen Kim like this; it was so new to me, but im happy. Im the one she's holding on to, the one that she can rely on, the one she will have by her side every time she's feeling insecure about herself or feeling unloved.

I held on to her tight. Making sure she knew what I was feeling. To let to know that im falling deeper for her every moment of the day.

She looked up at me, I can see that she's broken and that she needs someone. That she needs me. I stare back in to her eyes, I leaned in, she did too. The moment out lips met in the middle spark flew. No, fireworks. As if it was only me and her in the world. The kiss was filled with love. I held her waist tightly as if she was going to disappear any moment. Her arms were around my neck pulling me closer to her, all the feelings we have been holding here let out from this kiss all the want, need, love as we were desperate for each other.

We broke the kiss from lack of air. I looked into her eyes. Then I pulled her in to a tight hug

"I love you" I mumbled in to her hair, its time I let her know.

"I love you too" she hugs me tighter.


	6. i was bored

**Hey this is the last chappie for the weekend as like I said I was going on a holiday and I wanted to make it up for you guys! I love you all **

**Declaimer I don't own kickin it or stuck**

**Jacks POV**

I held her hand, keeping out foreheads together, with a little smile on my face.

"I want to show you my new song" I said bringing back the song book, looking for my latest edition

"Here it is. Lie down beautiful" I said getting my guitar as I started playing

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 

Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh

Oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh

There were so many things 

That I never ever get to say

'Cause I'm always tongue tied 

With my words getting in the way

If you could read my mind

Then all your doubts would be left behind

And every little thing 

Would be falling into place 

I would scream to the world

They would see, you're my girl

But I just... 

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never givin' up, up

In the middle of a

Perfect day

I'm tripping over

Words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 

Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh 

It's the way that I feel 

What your doin what you do to me

Keeps you running through my mind

24/7 days a week 

And if you've got the time

Just stick around and you'll realize

That it's worth every minute it takes

Just wait and see

I would scream to the world

They would see, you're my girl

But I just... 

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never givin' up, up

In the middle of a

Perfect day

I'm tripping over

Words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

I'm over the chances

Wasted 

Tell me it's not to late, it's 

Only the nervous times

That keep me bottled up inside 

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 

Oh, oh,oh ,oh, oh 

Keep gettin' 

Stuck, stuck

But I'm never givin' up, up

In the middle of a

Perfect day

I'm tripping over

Words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

Yeah, yeah

Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh 

Oh,

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

I finished the song. Smiling at her, I'm so happy that I can finally tell her how I feel.

"ohhh so I'm the mystery girl" Kim says crawling to way to me, with a sneaky smile on her face.

"yep, you don't know how long I've wanted to sing these to you" I say holding on to her waist, as she puts her arms around my neck, bringing me back in to a long, passionate kiss. After a few minutes of making out we got interrupted.

"eh-hum" I look towards the door, I see my mum with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey mum… um… we are dating now" I said awkwardly, as Kim got off me, beat red.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" My mum said with a big smile on her face jumping on the spot.

"Anyway go and get new shelves mister! What happened?!" My mum said obviously angry.

"Kim wanted Pringles" I said easily like it's not a big deal.

"well go get new ones, Kim you can go too, you can have a little alone time when you get back because Im going out" Mum said with a wink walking out of my room.

"Shall we go?" I said getting off the bed walking towards the door bowing.

"Well of course kind sir" she said walking out.

I followed her holding her hand. She chuckled.

"What?" I asked curious of what she's laughing about

"It's funny how we got together, just because I was bored at home" she lets out a giggle again.

I couldn't help but join.

**Hey guys I kinda rushed this one sorry if it was disappointing but when I get back from my holiday I will make it better and a lot more drama is going to come theyre way.**

**Review my unicorns … yes I have an obsession with unicorns for some odd reason.. anyway bye for the weekend!**

**Kick love801**


	7. interruptions

**Hey guys im here with chappy 7 I got back from my holiday yesterday! Thank you the queen for having a public holiday for her birthday! Haha anyway I hope yalll like it haha **

**Declaimer- I don't own kickin it **

**Jacks pov**

I and Kim were walking to the shops get shelves, hand in hand. I can't believe that I'm finally with her. I don't know why I didn't tell her earlier; look how happy I am with her. Stupid nerves. Once we got there everyone stopped. I mean literally. Stopped, looking at us.

"YES, WE ARE TOGETHER!" I said throwing my hands in the air clearly frustrated

"KICK PREVALES" everyone cheers… I didn't even know these people! I looked at Kim she looked pretty freaked out.

"Umm… let's get out of here" Kim says pulling me along, walking towards Fine Furniture (**I made up the name hehe) **we got the shelves we needed. And walked out of the store I held both shelves in one hand, and held Kim's hand in the other. We walked all the way home. Once we got home I put the shelves down and walked to the garage to get tools to fix the shelves. Kim following closely behind me when I got to work.

"Babe you can watch tv while I fix the shelves" I say giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"okie dokie" she said smiling walking towards the living room.

A about half an hour later I felt a pair of arms go around my waist and light kisses on my neck.

"I think you need a break" Kim mumbled in to my neck.

"Well alrighty then!" I got stood up and turned around, Kim attacked my lips. I kissed her back with equal passion, snaking my hands around her waist and hers got tangled up my hair. I started trailing kisses along her jaw line all the way down to her neck.

"jackkk" Kim whispered in my ear, then I found her sensitive spot. I started nibbling her neck, leaving a hicky on her neck. I reconnected our lips, I grabbed her thighs making her wrap her legs around my waist. I carried her to the couch. The kiss was getting heated pretty quickly. Kim straddled me, deepening the kiss. That's when the door opened.

"OK didn't need to see that!" My dad said walking through the front door getting a good view of Kim straddling me in the middle of a heated make out…

"Gosh Dad! Can we get some privacy!" I yelled embarrassed as Kim got off me as red as she was when my mum walked in on us.

"Well maybe you could take it somewhere private. Like your room?" Dad said winking. Just like my mum.

"Kim! Are you too a thing now?" Dad said excited

"Yeah we are together now" Kim said smiling biting her lip.

"Anyway I have to go home. I'll see you Monday!" Kim said giving me one last kiss on the lips before walking out the door.

"Wait! Why can't I see you tomorrow?" I called

"Tomorrows my lazy day!" Kim replied. Making me chuckle as I closed the door.

**Hey guys im cutting it short because I got my math exam tomorrow and I have to study! **

**Keep being awesome and reviewing for me thank you all. My little unicorns! byeee**


	8. Doors to Seaford High

**Hey guys im here with chappie 8 I have some news too tell you guys… but I have to figure out what I am doing first. Anyway heres chappie 8 enjoy!**

**Jacks pov**

Today I woke up, I don't know but I'm feeling like this is going to be a great day for a Monday. I had a shower and dressed myself in a plaid purple button down shirt and a purple V neck t shirt under it, with my normal skater jeans, and my black high-tops. _Kim's gonna love it _I think with a smirk. I got my skate board and an apple as I walked out of my house on my way to Kim's house.

I knock on the front door to Kim's house and waited a few minutes. Kim opened the door wearing a yellow button down plaid shirt with a yellow tank top under it. She wore her black skinny jeans with yellow high tops.

"Oh so were that couple now?" Kim said with a smirk, it was quiet for a minute as we analysed what each other was wearing.

"I love it" Kim says with a smile, laughing.

"Me too" I replied laughing as well. As she went to go get her skate board.

We walked out the door when all of a sudden Kim said "race you there!" jumping on her skate board making her way to school.

I laughed at I got on my skate board racing her there. Jack Brewer never loses. Ever! I got ahead of her, and won!

"Ok you got lucky but next time im so kickin your ass" Kim said proudly

"Ok next time I'll let you win" I say with a smile, holding her waist.

"No no no! its ok! Win I just want a fair race!" Kim panics as she jumps from my hold.

I laugh at my panicked girlfriend. "So are you ready to show the world the kick is official"

"Great you're saying it too now?" Kim groaned, reaching for my hand.

"Yeah I think it sounds cool, because we both can kick butt" I said, squeezing Kim's hand a little.

As we walked in to the doors of Seaford High. Just like the shops everyone froze looking at us. Seaford is full of weird people but seriously was it THAT obvious that we liked each other?

"YES SHES MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled out. Everyone and I mean everyone yelled out "FINALLY!" I think I even saw some teachers yell it out.

Kim and I walked to her locker first before going to mine. Kim was taking her 'religious beliefs' book that's when I knew the best thing to say.

"Are you religious? Cause you're the answer to all my prayers" I said kissing her cheek.

Kim rolled her eyes but smiled "Jack, you are so cheesy sometimes" she gave me a peck on the lips, before we headed to my locker.

I got my 'religious beliefs' book just like Kim, when Kim said "Do you know karate? Cause your body's kickin!" Kim laughs smacking my arm playfully. I smirk as I pull her in to me.

"Because you memorized my body… even before we were dating" I said smirking down at her. She played along snacking her hand around my neck

"I know that when we went to the beach, I saw you look at me babe" she said winking at me, before walking passes me to get to her class.

After class we were in the cafeteria. "Hey yo I can't believe your cousins here man!" Jerry says walking towards me and Kim

"Jerry what are you talking about?" I said. Since when did one of my cousins come to Seaford high?

"I was walking down the hall. You know being swagalichouse as always and I dumped in to this guy he was like 'hi im new here, do you know where I can find jack brewer his my cousin'" he said Sitting next to me.

Then I felt a presents behind me, I turn around to someone I never wanted to meet again

"Hey Jack, Kim I was wondering if you could show me around" he said with a smile

"KAI?!" Kim and I said at the same time jumping out of our seats.

**Hello guys I thought ill leave ya hangin a little! Hehe don't worry new one tomorrow, if I don't it means I have something super duper important to do! Please review I love you all**

**Kick love801 **


	9. Lets play

Hey guys im here with chapter 9! Im actually pretty shocked because I was planning this on being a oneshot but then I was like eh why not. Any way I have to tell you all something. This story is going to be updated every second day because my sister really wants me to do a total drama island one. Its like grease but total drama version duncany story Btw so if you like total drama island check it out! You know once I upload it on Saturday. Any way I just thought ill let you know.

Declaimer – I don't own kickin it

**Kims pov**

"What are you doing here?" I say with disgust, I really don't like this guy, he threw his cousin off the side of the great wall of china!

"Ok. Ok before you get all crazy at me, I have something to say. I was demanded to go see grandpa after the tournament we had in China. He made me stay and realize that karate isn't to bully and for suffering, it's for self-defence if someone is trying to hurt you. Not hurting someone else. Jack, I am so sorry for what I did to you in China that was the old me. I want my cousin back." Kai said guilty of his actions and regrets what he did.

Jack was quiet for a minute thinking of what to say.

"Ok. But only because you never turn your back on family. Even when they do" (**haha I got that from fast and the furious 6 :P) **Jack said shacking Kai's hand. Kai had a big smile on his face.

"Thank you guys, anyway I just moved here with mum and dad. Hey Jerry you mind showing me around" Kai said smiling at Jerry.

"Sure yo!" he got up leading Kai out of the cafeteria.

"Jack was it just, me or did you just quote fast and the furious" I said holding back my laughter.

"Hey at least he doesn't know that" Jack said. We both broke out in to a fit of laughter. Even though everyone was looking at us giving us weird looks we didn't care. We finished our 'food' and walked out of the cafeteria. Getting our books for the next class.

"Kim I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll see you in class ok?" Jack said leaning against the locker next to mine.

"sure babe see you in class" I saw pecking him on the cheek as I got my books and headed to class only to be stopped my Kai.

"Hey Kim!" Kai said with a friendly smile.

"Oh hey Kai, did Jerry get you guys lost?" I said playfully

"Yes actually" Kai laughed, I joined in.

" So Kim are you and Jack… you know. A thing?" Kai said nervously

"yeah his my boyfriend. Why you ask?" I said casually

" no reason just wondering! Um… have you seen Jack?" He replied rubbing the back of his neck.

" yeah he went to the bathroom" I said unsurely

"oh ok I'll see you in math?" he said walking back wards

"how did you know I had math" I have to admit I was a little crept out how he knew that.

"Jerry told me" He easily as he walked off.

I made my way to math class and sat down at me and Jacks usual seats. The bell went off and Jack has still not returned from the bathroom. It doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom!

"Excuse me, Sir may I please go to the toilet?" I say as innocently as I can.

"it was just lunch you should of went then" My teacher says sternly **( I hate it when teachers say that… maybe I don't need to go at lunch!) **

**Jacks pov **

I can't believe what just happened! I'm here standing in the middle of the hall way thinking about what just happened! I have to tell Kim, or the guys, just someone!

**FALSHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK **

I just finished up in the bathroom; I walked outside the bathroom doors to be roughly pushed up by some lockers, by Kai!

"KAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell at him, only to get slammed in to the lockers harder than before.

"You took everything away from me, always being the favourite grandson and favourite nephew, my dad always says 'you should be just like Jack' or 'why can't you be like Jack' well I'm here so I can do the same. I will take everything that's special to you, and then you will know how it feels. I know I should have finished what I started in China." He said letting go of me walking down the hall.

"oh right and if you tell anyone about this I will - oh wait let's just keep it a surprise" he called back with a sickening smirk, looking over his shoulder.

**END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASH BACK **

_I will take everything that's special to you_ his words keep ringing in my mind. Kim. She means everything to me. Kai knows that, he thinks his going to get Kim don't make me laugh. I got to my math class and saw Kim laughing at what Kai must have said.

Kim saw me looking, she mentioned me to come over. I sat down on the other side of Kim, while Kai look my usual spot.

"Hey baby! What took you so long? I was getting worried" Kim said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Sorry beautiful I got caught up" I said giving her a hug, glaring at Kai as he smirked back.

"So Kim do you want to know the rest of the story?" Kai interrupted.

"of course. Jack it's so funny, I'll tell you later" Kim said breaking our hug facing Kai as he told her this 'story'

Ok Kai you want to play that way? Fine let's play

**Hey guyssss I hope you like it! I thought this chapter was pretty cool, I hope you all like it! I have my science exam tomorrow **** I hate science, lucky I studied my butt off just so I could have the time to write another chapter. Byee guys**

**Please review **

**Love love801**


	10. Changes

**Hey guys here chapter 10! I hope you all like it, like I said in yesterday's chapter I'll be updating every second day because I'm writing a FF for Total Drama Island. I hope you enjoy!**

**Kims POV**

It's been a couple days since Kai has been here. Jack? Jack hasn't been himself like yesterday we were in my room studying and he was asking these questions.

**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK**

Jack and I were on my bed studying for our History test we had.

"Kim can I ask you something?" Jack said sitting up straight from his current position.

"Yeah sure babe" I said not taking my eyes off my book.

"Do you love me? Like enough to spend your life with me. One day?" Jack said gripping the blankets looking at the floor.

"I think we are a bit too young for that. But, yes I do" I said looking at him with a small smile. But he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Would you ever leave me? You know one day leave me for someone better?" He said with his voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

"No, I would never leave you. Jack, I love you so much. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Plus, there's no one better then you" I said giving him a big hug; I could see tears in his eyes.

"Hey, I love you ok. Nothing is going to change that" I said holding his face, looking in to his chocolate brown eyes showing him that I mean every word. Then I gave his a passionate kiss

**END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASH BACK END OF FLASHBACK**

Right now I'm at Falafel Phil's. I needed sometime alone to think about Jack. Why was he acting so strange?

Then I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up and saw Kai with a huge smile on his face. His kinda being annoying me, he hasn't left me alone!

"Umm... hey Kai" I said nervously.

"Hey Kimmers" he said putting his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"Look Kai. I told you I have a boyfriend!" I said trying to get out of his grip. Kai put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Im sorry, I just really like you I couldn't help myself your just so beautiful" He said with a smile slipping out of the booth walking out. Leaving me confused and disgusting.

**Jacks POV**

I was walking to the dojo. When I saw something that makes my heart break in to two. I saw Kim and Kai together! On a date! WHAT THE HELL. I saw him put his arm around her, and then put some hair behind her ear. SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT!

I walked back home heart broken. I slammed my door shut and ran in to my room. I grabbed my song book ready to write my new song. Letting all my feelings out on the paper. After I finished I heard a knock at the door. I went to see who it was.

I opened the door to see

**Hey guys I felt rebellious so I left a cliffy hehe ** **… ok you guys I know I love you all and I do feel guilty but I was just thinking how to make this story a little bit better. Please review**

**Kick love 801**


	11. Explanations

**Hey guys im here with chappy 11! I cant believe I got 82 reviews I love you all you guys have been amazing! I know its lovley dovey talk but its true you guys are amazing and im so happy you like my story it really builds up my confidence to go on with this story anyway enough with my mussy thank you… WE SHALL GET ON WITH LE STORY!**

**Jacks POV**

I opened the door to see Kim. She looked really confused and frustrated, maybe because she practically cheated on me! So much for love! I kept a stone face; I really don't want to talk to her. But I still love her, she broke my heart but I still love her.

I opened the door wider for her; she stayed quiet as she walked to my bedroom, and sat down on my bed, looking at the floor.

"I um… I have to tell you something about kai" Kim said nervously now looking at her thumbs in her lap. I already know where this is going.

"Yeah, how you too went on a date together at Falafel Phil's yeah I saw you to" I said pacing around the room, obviously frustrated.

"What are you taking- oh that Jack can I explain what happened?" Kim said standing up walking towards me.

"I can't believe you would do this! We were supposed to love each other Kim! I was there for you. I did everything with you! What did I do to make you go on a date with him?!" I yelled, I lied down on my bed, putting my hands threw my hair.

"Jack. Can you let me explain?" Kim yells back, I looked at her, I tears were rolling down her cheeks. Kim never cry's, ever. Only when it's important. I stayed quiet, letting her finish. Kim sighed taking a spot next to me on the bed.

"I went to Falaphil Phil's _alone_ to think to myself, about why you have been so quiet and asking so many questions about our relationship, I got worried so I needed time to figure out what could possibly be wrong. I didn't realize Kai came to sit next to me and put his arm around me, I told him I had a boyfriend. Then he confessed that he really liked me and he walk away. That's all. Please you have to trust me" Kim said her head in her hands.

Then I realized Kim wouldn't cheat , she's Kim! If she did, then she will be breaking the wasabi code kim would never do that!

"Look babe I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's just a few days ago when Kai first came he said something's, he said he was going to take everything that's special to me away from me. That's why I ask those questions all the time, to know that you're still going to love me no matter what." I said taking her hands.

"Actually that doesn't surprise me, when you went to the bathroom, Kai came up to me and asked where you were" She replied looking at me, with a small smile

"I can't believe we just had our first fight" Kim said sighing

"Yeah, and it will be our last" I said before I leaned in and kissed her.

We kissed for 5 minutes until I got another knock at my door

"Kimmy wanna piggyback ride?" I said with a smile.

"YAY! I love piggyback rides" she says jumping on to my back

"I know" I said running down the stairs, making Kim squeal. She's so cute.

I went to open the door to see kai, with an evil smirk on his face. He stopped smirking when he saw Kim.

"Babe what are you doing here?" Kai said to kim.

**Hey guyssss sorry im cutting this one short I have to go out somewhere but I still wanted to update like I promised I hope you all liked it!**

**Please review !**


	12. Its a gamble

**Hey guyssss im here with chappy 12! I hope you all like it so far! And hate Kai as much as me… well I always hated him. Anyway I just wanted to thank you all that have read my storys! You guys are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! on with the show!**

**Declaimer I don't own kickin it**

…**ACTION!**

**Kim's POV**

"Babe what are you doing here?" Kai said, sneakily wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me in to him.

I elbowed his gut as I got out of his clutches, and then flipped him.

"Give it up Kai, we figured out everything." Jack said crossing his arms looking down at Kai.

"You think you have figured it out? Fine Jack lets spar. You and me, if I win I get Kim, and you have to quit your dojo. If you win which is not likely I leave Seaford and everything goes back to normal" Kai said standing up smirking.

I turned to Jack, he was like stone. He just kept staring at Kai.

"We will be a minute" I said pushing Jack towards the kitchen. Leaving Kai to walk in the door and go on the living room.

"Jack what are you thinking?" I said sitting on one of the chairs pushed in to the island.

"I'm not saying yes. Kim you and the dojo mean everything to me, I will not lose you, and you know I love you. And the dojo is like my second home if I lose I will lose everything" he replied sitting down next to me.

"But If you win, Kai leaves" I said looking at the ground

"It's like a gable! If I lose, you have to break up with me. If I win, my problems leave." He clearly angry with the fact he has to make this choice.

"Your better then Kai" I said rubbing his knee, comforting him

"Im just as good as Kai" Jack said standing up pacing around the kitchen.

"Please jack? Spar. You can let all your anger out on him" I say trying to encourage him. I stood up and walked over to him, gently touching his face bringing it close to mine. Giving him a lingering kiss, I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Ok I'm not going to lose you. Im going to win!" Jack said hugging me mumbling in to my hair

Jack broke the hug and walked in to the living room where Kai adjusted his seat, acting what he would call 'casual'

"im in, when do we spar" Jack said with a completely different voice then when we were inside the kitchen, his voice was soft and gentle now its angry, and well.. Pissed off.

"2 days from now, get ready to lose" he says putting something in his back pocket.

"Later kimmy cub" Kai says kissing me on the cheek walking out the door.

" ew ew ew now I have to disinfect my cheek!" I said trying to rub of any Kai from me

" ok now his gonna die" Jack said walking to the basement.

"babe where are you going?" I called to him

"Practising" he called back slamming the basement door

**I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think in other words… review! Expect a new chapter Thursday… for all of you that are confused in from Australia ;)**


	13. Where Were We?

**Hey guys. Ill try to make this as straight forward as possible because it's my sisters 19****th**** birthday today! But she hasn't come from work so we are here waiting to come! I was thinking I would write a chapter and when she comes they can call me over anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

**Declaimer I don't own kickin it**

**Kim's pov**

One more day until the battle between jack and Kai. And I have to say I miss jack. I haven't seen much of him because his always in his dojo practising, he will come up get some food then go back down. And the only time he had a break is when the phone is ringing!

His been down there for hours, if he keeps this up his going to be too tired to competition tomorrow, I have to stop him before it gets worse.

I stood up from the couch and made my way to the basement, and slowly opened the door to see jack beating the hell out of some dummies.

"Jack?" I said as I walked further in to the room.

Jack didn't answer, he just kept his concentration.

"Jack!" I said a bit louder, I know he heard me because the only sound in the room was jacks foot colliding with the dummy. I've had enough

"JACK!" I screamed in frustration

Jack stopped and turned around facing me. His face was filled his anger, I've never seen jack like this, never this angry before.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT KIM? IM TRYING MY BEST. IM GOING TO WIN THIS AND NOBODYS GOING TO STOP ME NOT EVEN SOME DUMB BLOND LIKE YOU. SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" he screamed at me.

My eyes widened as my mouth made a little O shape. I stood there in shock. I'm not going to cry it's not even worth it; those words didn't hurt me. I was used to it. But what did hurt me was the person they came from. I wasn't crushed; just hurt a little I know he didn't mean to say those things it was because of anger and frustration.

Jacks eyes widened, he just realized what he has done. He took one step towards me. I took a step back looking at the floor. Jack needs to cool of abit, he just needs some time to be alone.

"Kim" he said quietly.

I gave him a sad smile, as I walked out of the basement closing the door behind me.

It has been 2 hours since the incident. I was on the Brewers couch relaxing, and listening to music from my iPhone. When my favourite song 'young and beautiful' by Lana Del Ray came on the couch went a bit in. I opened my eyes to see a distressed jack.

I took my ear plugs out from my ears. And sighed

"kim in so sorry, I didn't mean it, it was only because this spar is going to drive me crazy, I don't want to lose you. I nearly did when I jumped to conclusions about you dating Kai. Kim you know I love you and would never want to you leave if you do my whole world will be shattered knowing you're not there with me. And you're not dumb; I don't even know why people say blonds are dumb! Because you're the smartest girl I know." Jack pleads

"I know jack I didn't take it to heart. I know you were mad and frustrated , I just came down to say that you need a break, if you keep on going like this you won't be prepared to fight Kai tomorrow. I was just worried about you" I said taking his hand in mine. Looking in his eyes.

"God I love you" he said kissing everywhere on my face. I giggled.

"I know" I said cockily before he crashes his lips on to mine, for a heated make out. He climbs on top of me making me lie down on the couch keeping our lips connected. When something's like air became necessary Jack broke the kiss and started planting butterfly kissed on my neck. He stopped at me sensitive spot making me moan quietly, I can feel jacks smirk as he sucks harder. Then he let go, looking at my neck. His eyes went big-eyed

"kimmy before you find out yourself I think you should look in the mirror" jack said containing his laugh

I walked in to the bathroom and let to a loud shriek. There on my neck was a gigantic hicky all thanks to Jack Brewer the man himself.

"Im going to kill you!" I yell running out the bathroom all the way to the lounge room. He find jack sitting on the couch

"come on kim you know you want me to do it again" jack said seductively as he got up from the couch, placing two of his hands on each side of my waist pulling me in to him as he catches my lips again. I let out another moan as his tongue got shoved in to my mouth once again.

My phone rang. I broke the kiss making my way towards my bag.

"Hello?" I said while jack is kissing my neck.

"hellooo?" I said once again still getting no answer.

"hi kimmy its your future boyfriend Kai" Kai said on the other line. Jack sucks harder, making me moan.

"sorry who did you say you were in kinda busy" I said getting distracted my jack

" I said its your future boyfriend Kai" he said again

" kai what the hell do you want" I said pissed off. All of a sudden jack stops kissing my neck, taking the phone out of my hands putting it on loud speaker.

"What the fuck do you want kai!" jack yelled in the phone.

"ohh I see you two are spending your last time together, how sweet. But kimmy I just wanted to say that I cant wait until we are together, ill be the best boyfriend that jack would ever be" Kai said determinedly.

"That's impossible, no one can beat jack" I said walking up to jack making sure I shake my hips while in at me. Jacks smirking as he puts the phone closer to him.

"uh, good bye Kai" jack said before hanging up grabbing my hips flipping me on to the couch.

"Now where were we?" Jack said going for another kiss.

I **hope you guys liked it! I wanted to show that kim is strong. And she won't take shit from nobody. And she wont run away crying. I really do now I shall eat my sisters cake! Good bye to you all thank you guysss review!**

**Kick lover 801**


	14. Game On

**Hey guys in here with chapter 14! It was really odd considering this was suppose to be a one-shot! It really weird I have dreams about Fan fictions that havnt been made yet. Then I wake up and be like "I have to write about this!" so here it is haha I hope you enjoy it.!**

**Jacks POV**

I woke up today and realised something. Today was going to be my battle with Kai, to win Kim and the dojo. Kai said it started at 1:00pm and lots of people from school are going to see the battle. Rudy is paying people to watch. Even though Rudy thinks it's just a playful spar.

I took a warm shower, got my gi on and headed off to the dojo.

**Kims POV**

I am a nervous wreck; I can't stop thinking about the fight. What if Jack loses concentration, what if Kai ends up putting jack in hospital? OK KIM STOP! I have to stop thinking negative thoughts; I know Jack will give it his all.

I made my way to the dojo, to see jack sitting on the bench, his knee was shacking. I made my way towards him.

"Hey jack. I know you're going to do great!" I said trying to give him a confidence boost.

"Thanks Kim, I won't let you down. I can't let you down" he said determined to win this battle.

"Everybody! I want to welcome you all to The Battle of a Life Time! Jack and Kai cousins fighting against each other! Let the best man win!" Rudy said in the microphone announcing in to the crowd of people.

"Kai what are the wins?" Rudy asked handling the microphone to kai.

"If I win I get Kim Crawford as my girlfriend! And Jack leaves the dojo!" Everybody's smile faded as they let what Kai said process in to their minds.

"And if jack wins he keeps Kim and I leave Seaford!" Kai said excitedly

"Kai what is going on?" Rudy said in a hushed tone.

"Me and Jackie boy here had a deal" Kai said rudely before putting the microphone to his mouth again.

"And also another thing for the win Jackie! If I win I get this" he said taking out something from the inside of his gi.

The song book

Jacks songbook

The most private thing that jack possesses!

"WHAT?!" jack screamed standing up from the bench.

"We didn't agree to this!" Jack said angrily as Kai smirked

"I thought it would be a little bit more entertaining" Kai said walking around jack

"how did you find it anyway?" Jack said with a stern voice

"I have my sources" Kai said stopping in front of Jack

"Let's finish this" Jack said walking back to the bench read to fight.

I followed closely behind Jack

"Good luck jack. I love you" I hugging him tightly

"I love you too, I won't let him take you away from me" He said hugging me tighter.

Then letting go of me to as Rudy called his name to start the spar.

**Hello guys this isn't the last of the songbook. I read over the story and most of it isn't related to the song book so im going to put In more singing, more song writing and more drama! Good bye me loviess **


	15. Goodbye

**Hey guys im here with chapter 15! Yayayayayayaya! Im so happy of how much reviews I got! Im honestly shocked that people really like this story im very touched you guys thank you all!**

**Declaimer I don't own kickin it or goodbye by Miley Cyrus **

**Jacks POV**

I walked up to the mats and bowed.

"You really think you can beat me Jack" Kai says. Getting ready to fight.

"You're just as good as me Kai" I said getting in to stance

"Hjame!"** (I don't know how to spell it!)**

Kai and I were circling each other waiting for the right moment to strike. All of a sudden Kai throws a fast punch to my face; I quickly dodged and grabbed his arm flipping him over my shoulder. He jumped back up. He ran up to me and did a side kick to my side. I stumbled back and turned around my back facing him waiting for him to attack, one he did I used a back kick, Kai was nearly out of the ring. "Come on Jack, do it again over all your parents would still think less of you" Kai said still on the floor I know he was messing with my head. My parents never really liked me doing Karate well my mum not my dad she thought it was dangerous and didn't want me getting hurt. She would always say that as long as I do karate she would think less of me, I never took it to heart because I knew she never meant it, I got pulled out of my thoughts due to a front kick making fall out of the ring.

That's when I noticed.

I lost.

I ran over to Kim… she looked heartbroken she didn't move a muscle she just stared at me until Kai snaked his arm around her waist and said " better say goodbye" and walked away.

"y, you lost" Kim said her voice breaking.

"Kim im so sorry, I can't believe I let Kai get to me like that, I am so sorry im not letting you go Kim" I said hugging her tightly.

"jack I have to go Kai wants me" he said breaking the hug, her eyes in tears as her bottom lip trembled.

"good bye jack" she said kissing me on the cheek.

"good bye Kim" I said as I watched her walk out of the dojo. Running to Kai

_**2 months later**_

**JACKS POV**

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I miss everyone at the dojo. I miss Kim so much. I made my way to Seaford high; I opened the doors just to crash in to someone. I look up and saw beautiful doe eyes.

"Kim!" I said surprised smooth jack, haven't talk to the girl in two months and this is how you act?!

"jack" Kim replied with a small smile.

"how have you been?" I said trying to make things less awkward.

"Terrible, Kai is driving me crazy! He took my phone off me because he caught me texting you, every time I would go talk to you, he would always push me away" she said with a frown, I hates seeing her like this.

"Kim im so sorry this is my fault" I said holding her waist, bringing her in to an affectionate hug.

"God I miss you" she mumbles in to my neck.

"I miss you too I would do anything to get you back I promise you Kim" I said not wanting to let her go, but she did thinking Kai would be around any second.

"well i have to go, I'll see you around" She said walking around me to her next class.

"bye" I waved to her frowning I miss her so such, I ended up getting my songbook back, I just asked my aunt if I could go to Kais room and she said yes, being the idiot he is he left it on his desk. And still hasn't noticed it was gone

**Kims POV**

After school I went in to the school's auditorium, I was thinking, Jacks really good at writing songs, he said 'when song writing you have to put all your feelings on to paper' so I got my notebook and got to work.

After a whole 2 and half hours I was done. I got the guitar from the store room.

I got a chair and sat on stage. Ready to sing.

I can honestly say you've been on my mind

Since I woke up today, up today

I look at your photograph all the time

These memories come back to life

And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

But I remember those simple things

I remember 'til I cry

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

The memory I wanna forget

Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played are song

And threw my tears, I sang along

I picked up the phone and then put it down

'Cause I know I'm wasting my time

And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

But I remember the simple things

I remember 'til I cry

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up

With your ringtone

I hesitate but answer it anyway

You sound so alone

And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed

You still feel it on your lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

You remember the simple things

We talked 'til we cried

You said that your biggest regret

The one thing you wish I'd forget

Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye

Ooh, goodbye

I remember the first day me and Kai got together. All of a sudden I got a text from Jack, saying he regretting ever getting distracted by Kai in the fight, and how he won't forget anything.

"Kim?" I heard someone say my name. I took out on to all the empty chairs, until I see a mop of brown hair.

"Jack?" I said, well it was more of a question.

"yeah its me" he said walking towards the stage.

"what are you doing here?" I said helping him up onto the stage.

"I was studying for my exams in the library" he said quietly

"oh that's cool" I said awkwardly.

"was that song about me" Jack said with a smile.

"maybe?" I said looking down.

"so you wrote a song" jack said cockily

"yeah I know, I just needed to get my feelings out" I said with a little smile

"Kim, we are both miserable without each other" he started

"yeah…" I said not knowing what he was getting at

"so I had an idea. Why don't we see each other in secret?" he said nervously

"so you want me to cheat on Kai?!" I said in shock I was not expecting this at all

"im sorry kim but I cant do this, I cant just walked by you at school and know that ill live in regret without being with you "he said moving closer to me.

I started to think, Kai is forcing me to date him just to make Jack miserable. Why not what do I have to lose?

"I like that idea" I said leaning in to, until both of our lips, connected in the middle. Showing how much love we have for eachother out. All the passion for eachother was all let out in this kiss.

" im so happy right now" Jack said with a giant smile on his face.

"me too" I said giving him a tight hug.

Maybe this isn't going to be bad.

**I hope you all liked it! I was so confused of what to fo for this chapter because I still wanted jack to get together with kim. But make some suspense to make Kai win the fight so I was pulling my hair out!.**


	16. Horrid dinners

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update I'm really really super sick and I just couldn't im still sick but then I thought why not do something soo heres chapter 16!**

**Jacks POV**

This week some good things and some bad things have happened. Good thing is that I got my girlfriend back. Sort of. She comes to my house after school for an hour until Kai comes over to her house, at least I get to see her and hang out with her. Bad thing is every time I see her at school Kai is always hugging her, holding her waist, giving her kisses on the cheek, because I heard Kim said ' if you every try to kiss me on my lips ill rip your arms off' Gosh I miss her.

But this day can't get any worse.

_**FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK**_

I was just sitting on my bed, texting Jerry when someone knocked at my front door. I walked down the stairs and answered it. It was Kai's mum, Aunty Hanna.

"Hello Jack!" she said excitedly as she gives me one of her famous death hugs.

"Can't breathe!" I called out waving my arms around like a crazy person

"oh sorry honey! But I have some news for you" she said inviting herself inside into the kitchen where she sat on one of the chairs.

"what is it?" I said sitting next to her.

"well, you are coming over for dinner tonight!" she said happily clapping her hands

"but what about my parents" I asked.

"oh.. they told me to tell you that they are going on a holiday for their anniversary so you could come over by yourself. Oh and no exceptions!" she walking to the door giving me one last smile before shutting it.

The only thing I am thinking is 'what just happened?'

**END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASH BACK END OF FLASHBACK **

So now I'm getting ready to go to Kais house, I put on my dark blue jeans, a black button down shirt brought a bottle of campaign got in to my car and took off.

Once I was there I got out of my car and rang the doorbell. I waited a couple of minutes before the door opened to see a very too happy Kai.

"Hey cousin!" he said pulling me inside.

This is something he would always do, whenever there is a relative around Kai would act super nice to me. Just so when he would pull a prank on me people won't think it was him.

"Hey Jackie!" Aunty Hanna said giving me a hug.

"hi aunty here this is for you" I said handing her the bottle of Champaign, with a friendly smile on my face.

"Oh jack you shouldn't have! See Kai why can't you see like Jack" Aunty Hanna said to Kai walking in to the kitchen.

I turned around to see a furious Kai; he walked in to the kitchen following his mother. Leaving me with a satisfied smile on my face. Following the family in to the kitchen.

"kai why don't you introduce our guest" Aunty Hanna said mixing the spaghetti.

"Gladly" Kai said happily, walking out of the kitchen. For 3 minutes of waiting Kai came back in to the kitchen.

"Jack meet Kais girlfriend Kim" aunty Hanna said mentioning to the beautiful blond.

My heart stopped. I didn't know Kim was coming! I would have said no!

Kim looked shocked when she saw me. She turned to kai, looking up at him. He looked down at her with an evil smile. Then whispered something in to her ear.

Kim sighed and walked up to me

"Jack, its great seeing you again" she said her voice breaking at the end.

"Wait you to know each other?" My aunty interrupts

"Yeah we used to do karate together" I said, still looking at Kim

"Well we can discuss this over dinner. Kai can you call Anna?" Aunt Hanna says.

"Sure mum." Kai said going to get his little 5 year old sister.

Dinner is horrible; I got the perfect view of Kai doing all these mushy stuff with Kim. Lucky me I get to sit across from them. Note sarcasm

Kim was about to put more spaghetti on her fork. But kai grabbed her hand, letting go of the fork. And he took put the spaghetti on her fork instead.

"kimmy your my princess, ill feed you" Kai said sweetly to Kim. As kim opened her mouth

"Kai, I can feed myself but thank you though" she said nicely, but I can tell she was faking it.

"you two are so cute!" my aunty gushes about them ."aren't they jack ?" my aunty says all of a sudden.

"I. um… no words can explain" I said sadly looking at my food, I looked at and locked eyes with Kim, she looked sad and guilty. All of a sudden I felt something brush on my leg. I looked under the table and see Kim rubbing her foot on my leg reassuring me I was still hers. That made me feels somewhat a little better.

After dinner Anna called kim.

"Kimmy can you pway fairy princess with me?!" she calls Kim, she is the most adorable 5 year old in the world, she had curly brown hair, and big brown eyes, she gets it from her dad.

"sure beautiful" kim says excusing herself from the dinner table.

"im really happy, you asked Jack to come over kai that was really nice of you" Aunty Hanna says to Kai

WHAT!? I thought Aunty Hanna just wanted me to come over! Kai did this so I can be tortured by looking at him with kim!

"I know I just havnt spent that just time with him, and I wanted him to meet my beautiful girlfriend" Kai said knowingly.

"Excuse me but I need to go to the bathroom, where is it again?" I said trying to get away from Kai as much as possible.

"up the stairs next to Annas room, you will see big letters saying her name" Aunty Hanna said

I thanked her, walking up the stairs, when I heard a voice, Kims voice. I followed the beautiful voice and opened Anna's door. To see Kim in a beautiful fairy dress with a tiara singing a fairy song for anna

**(I don't own fly to your heart by selena gomez I Suggest you youtube the song?) **

Watch all the flowers

Dance with the wind

Listen to snowflakes

Whisper your name

Feel all the wonder

Lifting your dreams

You can fly

Fly to who you are

Climb upon your star

When you believe

You'll find your wings

Fly to your heart

Touch every rainbow

Painting the sky

Look at the magic

Glide through your life

A sprinkle of pixie dust

Circles the night

You can fly

Fly to who you are

Climb upon your star

When you believe

You'll find your wings

Fly

Everywhere you go

Your soul will find a home

You'll be free

To spread your wings

Fly, you can fly to your heart

Rise to the heights

Of all you can be

Soar on the hope

Of marvellous things

Fly to who you are

Climb upon your star

When you believe

You'll find your wings

Fly

Everywhere you go

Your soul will find a home

You'll be free

To spread your wings

Fly, you can fly to your heart

"yay! Thank you princess Kimmy!" Anna says with excitement running up to give her a hug. Kim laughed and hugged her back.

"Anna do you want dessert?" Aunt Hanna called from downstairs, just then Anna bolted down stairs

"that was beautiful kim" I said closing the door, walking up to her

"thank you, Im sorry about dinner" she said running to give me a hug. I hugged her back.

"it wasn't your fault kim its ok" I said before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I better get going, Kai would be wondering where I am" Kim said before giving me a passionate kiss breaking it too early for my liking, opening the door walking down stairs.

After a few minutes, I went back down stairs.

"hey im going to be leaving now dinner was amazing as usual Aunty Hanna but I have some homework to catch up on" I said giving any excuses to leave.

I gave Aunty Hanna a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"oh. Well too bad, we should do this more often" Kai said shaking my hand with a smirk plastered on his face.

"bye jack" kim said giving me a hug, I forgot anyone else was there because after that I gave her a peck on the lips. I quickly pulled back, looking at kai and my aunts face; wide eyes as there jaw dropped.

"well ill see you guys later bye!" I said quickly opening the front door driving back home.

The only thing I was thinking was _did I just blow me and Kims secret?_

**I hope you all liked it! Please review I love you all, and im trying my best to update because again I am really sick! Sooo yeah thank you!**

**Love kick love 801**


	17. figuring it all out

**Hello my fellow kick shippers! Im in a great good today, and have no idea why! Anyway I went to watch despicable me 2 and it was awesome! I likes it a lot hehe. My school holidays just started and im gonna have fun. Hopefully! Anyway on with le story**

**Jacks POV**

Today is Thursday. Last night I went to go have diner at Kais, I can't stop thinking about when I kissed kim. I don't know why I did it but I did, probably a habit? Who knows but all I know is that today kai was going to confront me about it, I'm not scared. But I am scared for Kim. What will happen to her, Kais dangerous and I can't let kim get hurt over something I did.

I got out of bed, dresses up in a plain white V neck and a green jacket over it, with my skater jeans and green high-tops. I grabbed an apple and decided to walk to school instead of going to my skateboard. I walked out of my house to school.

I was about to walk around the corner when I hear voices.

"How long are you planning to keep this up Kai? You can't just go on this forever, you will get bored because I'm never going to play along in your silly game with jack" It sounded like kim, I know its Kim. who else would say that but kim!

I decided to stay and listen to what kai was going to say. "well I like seeing jack suffer, and after his little stunt last night it proves that he still loves you" Kai said simply as he walks towards school, kim next to him.

"What about the dojo part! Even if you made jack quit the dojo, nothing breaks up the wasabi warriors!" kim yelled at him throwing her arms in the air with frustration.

"Kim, since your annoying the crap out of me I'll tell you why I did that. Before I came here, a little birdy told me Rudy: jack sensei signed him up for the national tournament. That's when the best black belts from around the world compete with each other, the ones that never lose in years. Rudy secretly signed him up, without jack knowing, I was signed up for that too. I can't let him beat me again, now that he doesn't have a dojo, he can't compete" Kai said with confidence, walking away leaving kim on the spot , her mouth dropped in shock.

I decided Kai was out of sight so I can talk to kim. Now that I have it all figured out.

"Kim?" I said walking up to her, she was still frozen on the spot.

"kimmy?" I said again. I know she doesn't mind it when I said it but worth a try, I know something that she will go crazy for.

"KIMBERLY?!" I yelled, shaking kim. All of a sudden kim punches my arm. Hard.

"don't call me that!" she yells. Making her say to Seaford me close behind her.

"jack there's something I need to-" I cut her off

" I already know, I heard everything, but ill think of something" I said holding her hand.

Then another punch came to my arm, a bit harder.

"what was that for?" I said rubbing my now bruised arm.

"for kissing me ,last night in front of everyone!" she yelled frustratingly.

"im sorry but it's a habit! I usually always do that. I can't just not kiss my secret, sexy girlfriend" I said with a smile, I know I got her there, you can't fight with that!

"fine" kim mumbled.

We were at school, since we can't be seen together just in case people would get suspicious about us. I let her walk in first, after a few minutes I walked in and went to my locker. When I got my stuff and closed it Kai was there leaning on the lockers next to mine.

"what do you want Kai" I said annoyingly, I really don't want to talk to him now. Or ever.

"im here to talk about that kiss last night" Kai said, clearly pissed off.

"Look kai, it was a force of habit, I would always kiss her, I forgot" I said pretending to be sincerer for some reason Kai always buys it.

"Just don't do it again! She's my girlfriend now" he said, walking away.

Great I have the same class as Kai, oh my joy. Note the sarcasm. I walked in to class seeing Kim doing her work but I see kai next her nuzzling in to her neck, she looked really annoyed.

I sat behind her, making sure he doesn't do anything that will make anyone here go blind, she turned around to look at Kai and the one thing he did made my heart stop, he gave her a sloppy kiss on the mouth.

"ewww what the hell Kai!" Kim yells running out of the room.

I followed her out; she was at her lockers whipping her mouth. I hugged her from behind.

"jack you said you promised nothing was going to happen, please get on with that plan of yours!" kim said still whipping her mouth.

"don't worry I was thinking about it during class." I said kissing her cheek.

"plus remind me to kill kai for me" kim said closing her locker turning around to look at me.

"kimmy kimmy kimmy, that's all a part of my plan" I said with an evil smile.

Walking back to class with her, then I hear Milton in the back ground "where is the teacher when these things happen!" I chuckled as I pulled Kim over to sit next to me.

"Kim why are you sitting with him?" Kai said angrily.

Kim stayed quiet until I spoke.

"you said we had to break up, you didn't say anything about us being best friends like we used to" I said with a smirk.

Kai glared at us then got back to doing his work. I looked over to kim and she looked really happy.

"thank you jack." Kim said as she got on with her work.

Classes finished and I was the first one out, I heard Milton calling my name "hey jacks are you coming to the cafeteria?"

"yeah ill be there in a minute I just gotta make a call" I said reading for my phone in my back pocket.

I heard it ring the rudy answered

(**bold – jack **rudyunderlined)

**Hey rudy I need to ask you something**

Hey jack what is it?

**Can you Make sure im still signed up for the national tournament? **

But jack. Your not apart of my dojo anymore

**Just do it rudy I got a plan. I gotta go bye!**

Oh bye!

After that I made my way to the cafeteria. Finished the first part of my plan.

**Hey guyssss I wonder what jacks plan is… well I already know so I was hopeing if you guessed? Anyway I bet you will get it right because you guys are super duper smart! Anyway please review thank you all and have a lovley day!**


	18. a suspicious Milton

**Hello guys im here with chapter I would have updated earlier today but I went to watch monster inc when they are in collage. I didn't really like it… it was alright but anyway I hope you like chapter 18 I wanted to thank you all that have, reviewed, favourites and followed me and my story it means a lot to me that people actually like me writing and want me to continue it ;) anyway on with the story my fellow unicorns! **

**Jacks POV**

I walked in to the cafeteria, got todays mystery meat… I think its meat. Anyway then I walked to the warriors and I table. When I got there Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Kai and Kim were there. Why was Kai there! He wasn't welcome anywhere near us.

"What are you doing here Kai? This table is for the wasabi warriors" I said sitting down next to Kim, giving her a small smile.

"Well then you should leave, because you're not a wasabi warrior" Kai said smirking as he carelessly flung his arm around Kim.

"Neither are you" Kim pipes up between us, looking at Kai.

All the guys 'oooed' in the background, as Kai just got owned. I smiled at my girlfriend. Well secret girlfriend anyway.

"Plus I think my friends would want me to sit with them" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey Kai come sit with us!" frank called from the black dragon table.

Kai got up and walked to sit next to Frank smirking on his way there. "Are you guys happy I'm gone?" Kai said to us.

"Yes actually" Kim admitted smiling as she scooted a bit closer to me without anyone noticing. Then I felt her hold my hand under the table. I smiled a bit not listening to Milton and Jerry argument about if unicorns are real.

Milton looked over at us. He seemed a bit suspicious and curious of why I was smiling while I was playing with the ring on Kim's finger that I got her for her birthday.

"Why are you smiling jack?" Milton said, disrupting Jerry's argument about how unicorns are real. I look at jerry; he slouched in his chair pouting, annoyed at Milton.

"I was just thinking of this song" I lied simply shrugging my shoulders.

Milton was eyeing me and Kim suspiciously. Kim smiled nervously. I just have him a small smile. All of sudden Kim got up and said.

"I need to go to my lockers to get something" After that she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well that was suspicious" Eddie said curiously.

The table stayed quiet for a while attempting to eat our food. Then Milton got up and said he needed to go to the library, leaving Jerry, Eddie and I.

Then jerry spoke up "soo guys. You think unicorns are right. Don't you?" Jerry said breaking the awkward silent. I chuckled at him and watched my two friends talk about unicorns.

**Kims POV**

I walked out of the cafeteria and walked to my locker. I had to get out of there; I felt Kais eyes burning at the back of my head. Plus Milton seems like he knows something between Jack and I. If he does know something about our relationship, would he tell Eddie and Jerry? It's not like I don't trust them but jerry can't keep a secret.

I remember before Jack and I wasn't dating, we were being little kids playing hid and seek. I ran in to jerry and told him NOT to tell Jack I went this way if he came. Jerry said ok. But when jack came and he asked Jerry if I came that way he said "pfft no! It's not like Kim asked me to cover for her while she ran inside the dojo" in a high voice. Because of him I lost Kim Crawford never loses!

I smiled at the memory. I opened my locker and got the books I needed for the next class. I closed my locker and jumped when I saw Milton leaning on the locker next to me.

"Solutions Kimberly" he said slyly as he walked more next to me.

"h,hey Milton" I said nervously I know his up to something. I walked away from my locker and sat on the stairs, trying to act busy to Milton would get the hint and leave.

"You know you guys are so making it obvious" he said sitting next to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said my voice was quivered a bit. Smooth kim so much for act natural.

"Come on this is just sad! You and jack are obviously dating on secret!" Milton confronted me pointing at me as he jumped up.

I sighed there is no way I can fight that, there's no point fighting it im a terrible liar. "How did you know" I said closing my math book

"Because I and Julie did that, we acted the same as you guys. Seriously Kim you were holding his hand under the table" Milton exclaims sitting down next to me again.

"Jack has a plan, he hasn't told me but he will" I said rubbing my arms looking down.

"do you think Kai is going to find out?" Milton said softly.

"I don't know, as long as we are careful but I think he is really suspicious. Kai invited jack to come over for dinner, I was there and when we said goodbye jack kissed me" I said smiling.

"ok now that's just bold " Milton said with a little smile on his face

Then the bell rang and Milton got up. I stood up too.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I said nervously playing with the ends of my hair.

"of course not, this is serious, you have an evil person as a boyfriend and your cheating on him with his cousin in secret!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

I rolled my eyes "wow thanks Milton makes me feel like a really saint" I said walking to class I started to think

_Was I really a bad person? _

_Was I one of those girls who cheated? _

_Am I a cheater? _

**Hey guys sorry this chapter was more of a filler expect a new chapter on thuesday have a good day byees please review my amazing unicorns!**


	19. Safe n sound

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I wasn't in the mood for writing but then I thought I didn't want to keep you waiting so I'll write today for you people hope you enjoy! Oh and I saw two dates one funeral! People say that they are boyfriend and girlfriend now but im not so sure. They didn't make it official but I know they will in the future!**

**Kims POV**

We just finished school; thank god I feel Kais eyes burning in to my back everywhere I go. I just finished putting my books in my locker when I got a text from jack.

From sexy beast

To kimmy cub

Can I come over? We haven't spent that much time together ;) xox

I smiled I remember when he stole my phone and changed his name to sexy beast. Typical jack. I replied.

From kimmy cub

To sexy beast

Sure! See ya in a few! Xxox 

I got my bag and headed my way home, I heard someone's foot steps behind me, I turned around but no one was there, then, I felt like I was being watched. I looked around to see if anyone was around. Nobody was there. I turned the corner of my street. I heard the footsteps again accept it seemed like they were running for me. I picked up my pace not bothering to look at back. I started running towards my house. Once I got to my house I opened and slammed the door as shut fast as I could. I had my back to the door panting. Then I caught my breath the door bell rung making me jump.

I looked threw the peephole and it was jack. I quickly opened my door and pulled him in, just in case the person was still there.

"Wow kim I know you were excited to see me but not this much" Jack said cockily, throwing his bag down on the floor.

"no, no it just that" I don't know why but I couldn't finish my sentence, it was like it was stuck in my throat.

"kim. Are you ok?" Jack said placing his hands on both my shoulders. Looking in to my eyes.

"I. um" I couldn't talk. The only thing I was thinking was who that person following me, I still felt like I was being watched, then I thought of something. I shrugged Jacks hands off my shoulders and ran to every curtain in the house and closed them. I looked back and jack, he had a confused look on his face.

I sighed "when I was walking home. Someone was following me, but when I turned around no body was there but I felt as though someone was watching me. Then I turned the corner to my street and I heard someone running towards me, so then I ran all the way home" I said walking up to my bedroom sitting on my bed crossing my legs.

"Kim, it ok your safe now, I'm with you nobody can hurt you" jack said sitting in front of me touching my knee trying to make me relax.

"Yeah, yeah you're right, I was being a bit worked up that's all. Yeah worked up" I said lying down on my bed.

Jack smiles and lied down next to me, propping himself on his side, leaning on his elbow.

"You're the best you know that right" I said with a little smile. Turning my body so I was facing him.

"I know" Jack whispered moving closer to kiss me.

I leaned in forward to and just gave him a little kiss on my lips and pulled away. Jack groaned

"why did you do that?" He said giving a small pout, sitting up straight.

"what if it was a black dragon?!" I said standing up pacing around my room. I want to know who this person is. What if they are plotting something against me? Did they see jack?

"Kim! It doesn't matter they aren't here anymore, they won't bother you anymore, not when im around" Jack said walking in front of me stopping me from pacing around.

"but jack, that's the point you can't be around me! You have to act like you don't care about me! You are pretty good at acting like you don't care when Kais around!" I said putting my head on his shoulder.

Jack stayed quiet, he didn't hold on to me like he usually would, I took my head off his shoulder and looked in to his eyes. He had a sad expression on his face.

"Yeah"he said quietly as he walked away and sat in the side of my bed.

I suddenly felt guilty of what I said jack has always tried to be around just in case anything happens to me, Thanks to his hero complex. And every time he sees me and Kai he looks sad and I will always feeling guilty about.

"jack?" I said as I walked in front him, going on my knees.

"Do you how hard it is for me to see you and Kai together?" Jack mumbled looking at the floor.

"no" I said quietly. I said looking at the ground

"Kim I love you. You are with my cousin! I had to see him act all lovey dovie with you, and sometimes he would force you to play along" jack said.

I cupped his cheeks with my hands and pressed our foreheads against each other "you missed out one thing. I love you not him, if we didn't love each other we wouldn't be secretly meeting up, taking risks just to be together." I said looking in to his eyes; I saw the side of his lips tug into a little smile.

That's when he connects his lips with mine with so much passion. I snacked my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, as his hand went on my waist. He leaned down in to my bed and rolled over so I at the bottom. In the middle of our kiss when someone rang the doorbell.

Jack groaned as I broke the kiss and got up from the bed, only to have jack pull me back down.

"They won't think you are home, if you don't answer. "Jack said leaving light kisses on my neck. I giggled at his silliness

"Jack I have to answer it I'll be right back" I said getting up from the bed and walked out of my room, I went to the front door and looked in to the peephole.

It was Kai!

**Hey guys im stopping it here, my friend just came over and she thinks I don't have a life and it only revolvs around Fan Fiction. Which is sort of true. But of well! Please review I love you my little unicorns keep kickin ;)**


	20. working in between the lines

**Hey everyone, I am pretty annoyed right now. I went to KFC with my mum and sisters because I was very hungry so I ordered a chicken fillet burger. The person the works there said oh 'can you park your car your order will be about a minute and a half' so we parked then about 15 minutes of waiting they come out with our order! I was starving! For 1 burger! Momma wanted her food! Anyway I got it anyway, I letting my annoyance on FF but when I went to my sister to complained to her she told me to shut up :/ sooo yeah.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter 20!**

**Declaimer I don't own kickin it *sniff sniff* hurts me every time**

**Kims POV **

I looked in to the peephole and saw Kai! What was he doing here! Maybe if I stay quiet he will go away then I get back to Jack.

"Kim I know your there open the door" Kai chuckles, crossing his arms. I sighed and said "one minute!" as I ran up the stairs. I ran to my bedroom where I see jack on my bed confused written all over his face.

"What's going on?" he said getting up from my bed. "You have to go now!" I yelled as I shoved to my window she gently shoves back.

"Kim! Why do I have to leave I just came here, plus you do have a front door I can leave like that!" Jack said panicking as I was trying to throw him out my window. "Kais here" I said.

All of sudden Jack stopped and looked at me with a blank expression. "And how am I supposed to jump from a two story house!" he yelled in frustration.

"You're a black belt ninja! I think you can handle it" I said before pushing him more towards the window. Jack smirked and opened the window, once he climbed out and was on my roof he gave me a peck and said "you really know how to boost people's egos" Then climbed down the side of the house.

I ran down the stairs to the front door and opened the door to see a very angry Kai. "Took you long enough" the grumbled as he walks in to my house.

I roll my eyes and close the door and turned around to face Kai. "Sorry I had a shower and I needed to dry my hair and change my clothes" I lied though my teeth as I walked passed him in to the lounge room.

"What are you doing here anyway, this is the only place that's a Kai free –zone" I said with a little smirk playing on my lips as I sat on one of the couches.

"I was seeing if you were ok, I walking across the road and I saw you running across the street from someone" He replied as he sat down and sat next to me.

"Did you see who it was" I said suddenly getting interested in to where this was going.

"No sorry, he or she has they're hood up" He said facing me trying to find some emotion.

"Oh. Why do you care anyway? You didn't need to come here" I said a bit annoyed that he had to come when Jack was here. Or maybe he did know Jack was here that's why he came?

"Kim, just because I want revenge on Jack doesn't mean I want anyone to get hurt" he said trying to be sincere. My gently held my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and said "but that's the point Kai, you're hurting me the warriors, jack parents a lot of people are hurting because of you"

Kai gave me a confused look and said "how so?"

I sighed "Me, because I can't be with who I love and I have to watch him be sad because I'm with another guy. The warriors because the dojo isn't the same without jack, he was the glue that held us together he was all our best friends. Jacks parents because they were crushed when they found out jack quit karate, even though his mum didn't approve of him doing it she was shocked for all that talent to go to waste." I listed down the reasons.

Kai stayed quiet for a minute trying to absorb the information he only stared at the floor too ashamed to look at me. "Whatever, I need to go see ya" Kai said before walking to my front door. I followed him so I can lock the door. Kai walked out but turned around "hey kim, I'm sorry" he said quietly then turned around and starting to walk to his house. As I close my door.

**Jacks POV**

After Kim's, I went to the dojo to see how everything has been in the past two months that I've quit. I pushed through the doors and I saw a little more trophies' then before. I looked at all of them. "kim tried her best to get those trophy's, since she's the only black belt now" I turned around and saw Rudy with a big smile on his face.

"Rudy! Hey it's been a while" I said happily to see my old sensei, giving him a bro hug.

"hey jack, what are you doing here?" mentioning me to sit on the benches. As I did I started to talk.

"I'm joining the dojo again" I said determinedly. Rudy looked confused.

"but you had a bet with kai, you win Kai leaves if Kai wins he gets Kim and you have quit the dojo" he said repeating Kais deal, it made me smirk a bit.

"exactly, he said I have quit the dojo, which I did. He didn't say anything about me re-joining the dojo" I said proud of my idea.

"I see what you did there, working around the lines there" Rudy said excitedly jumping up and down on the benches.

"kims going to be happy, after you left she has tried her best to keep this place running im really proud of her" he said suddenly serious. I am proud of Kim to in happy shes trying her best in competitions.

"am i still in that international karate competition right?" I asked just to make sure.

"yeah you told me to keep you enrolled. Jack what are you thinking?" Rudy questioned as he saw my thinking face.

"ok so, Kais here because of the international karate competition, he knew that I was going to join so he made that bet to I can stop doing karate because his scared of me winning." I said with a little smile, I have to admit it was an ok plan, but he has to go into details about what I lose like come on! You can't just say 'quit your dojo' you should say 'quit your dojo and never enrol again' sometimes Kais stupidness is a good thing.

"Then why did he take Kim?" Rudy asked.

"just to get me down, and to throw me off my game" I said shrugging my shoulders still with a goofy smile on my face.

"hey Rudy, can we not tell anyone about this?" I said nervously I didn't want Kai to find out I want it to be a surprise at the competition.

"Don't worry jack your secret is safe with me" he replied sincerely with a small smile.

**Hey guys I hope you like it! I started to get going with the plan as much as I wanted to hold it off I couldn't postpone it much longer, the only reason I did that is because the end of the story id going to be coming and I think its really sad **

**Please review xoxo**

**Kick lover 801**


	21. Jealous Jack is never good

**Hey guys im here with chapter 21! *little happy dance* I can't believe u got 220 reviews when I saw it my eyes nearly popped out (not literally) but I was shocked and I'm really happy keep it up! I went to watch 'Man Of Steal' today. And boy is superman hot! I and my sister were having a little fight to see who is going to be his girlfriend between us. But we didn't give up so we ended up sharing him. So that was good, ok now moving on with le story! BTW I just started to use Polyvore I have to admit its soo cool!**

**Kims POV**

I just woke up to my alarm clock. For some reason I was feeling really happy, like everything was going to go right today. I jumped out of bed and get ready for school **(Kim's outfit cgi/set?id=88635674) **once I finished getting ready I straightened my hair and put a white bow in it to match my dress. Once I finished my hair, I put pink lip gloss on and a little light pink eye shadow, once i put on my black eyeliner there was a knock on the door. I went down stairs and opened the door. To see Kai.

"oh, hey Kai what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked in to the kitchen to get an apple. I looked back to see Kai, his mouth was opened in to a little o and his eyes were wide, staring at me. I felt a little uncomfortable of why he was looking at me like that. "why are you looking at me like a four year old when he sees chocolate cake on the table?" I questioned walking at up him standing in front of him waiting for an answer.

"n, nothing I, its j,just that y,you look r,really pretty" Kai said nervously, looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with me, I chuckled a bit a took a bite of my apple.

"What are you doing here anyway" I said quickly grabbing my bag and putting all my books in my bag.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you to school" Kai said shyly **( hehe Kai and shy rhyme!) **rubbing back of his neck.

"sure that would be cool" I said walking out the door, I look back inside the house and see Kai just looking at the floor. "are you coming or are you too interested looking at the floor" I said sarcastically.

"oh, yeah sorry" He replied sheepishly before walking out the door so I can lock it.

Once I did, we made our way to school in a comfortable silence until Kai said "hey Kim why are you dresses like that?" Kai questioned as we cross the road only minutes away from Seaford High.

"I don't know I just woke up and I felt like this is going to be a good day" I said a big smile. From the corner of my eye I saw Kai give a small smile as well.

"So does that mean you're not going to yell at me or punch me today?" Kai joked.

"ok let's not get your hopes up" I said before laughing. After my laughter died down I looked around for the guys. But then I saw Jack, he was looking at me and Kai. Then we locked eyes, Jack looked pissed because I was laughing at what Kai said.

"Kim ill meet you inside ok?" Kai said before kissing me on the cheek and heading inside.

"bye" I said shocked .just as I was about to turn around to find jack. He shove passed me to get inside the school. I rolled my eyes

"an excuse me would be nice. Or a Hey Kim" I said a bit meaner than I expected. Jack turned around with a dangerous glint in his eye, I already know his looking for a fight.

"Well, maybe you can go to Kai and ask if he can help me learn my manners" Jack said sarcastically, just when he was about to go inside I gently grabbed his forearm pulling him back, right now nobody was outside only us.

"jack" I said softly, I know what this was about; he was angry because I was getting along with Kai, laughing with him, letting him kiss me on the cheek. But it was nothing; I didn't even see it coming. "Jack, what's wrong" I asked.

"Since when were you and Kai so close?" He snapped back before turning around so that he was facing me, I looked in to his eyes and saw anger, hurt and jealousy. All the emotions I didn't want him to feel.

"Jack, after you left when Kai came over yesterday, we had a little talk about what he was doing wrong, and how it was affecting everybody around him. He just realised his actions and said sorry now we are friends. And friends only" I said the last part sternly. I took a step closer to him; he didn't move he just looked sad. I walked closer so that our bodies were touching. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in to a hug. He didn't respond.

"Jack I would never love someone other than you." I whispered in his ear before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Then I snuggled in to his neck, he still didn't move.

I heard Jack sigh "then why is he doing what his doing?" Jack said more calm then before.

"maybe because his pride is getting the best of him, he isn't the bad of a person maybe one day you will be closer, you guys are alike" I said gently. Jack let out a dark chuckle.

"How am I like him" Jack snapped

"Well every time you are nervous, you both rub the back of your necks , every time I have one of those happy days and dress all pretty, you both put on the same face: wide eyes and your jaws nearly drop to the floor." I let out a little giggle. "But one thing you don't have in common is that when I kiss you, I feel fireworks, when Kai slammed his lips in to mine I felt as though a slug was on my lips" I said letting go of jack looking in to his eyes. He looked back, and held my waist bringing me closer to him.

"im sorry" he whispered in my ear before giving me a little kiss on the lips.

"its ok, we better get to class before we are both late" I said with a little laugh.

" did I tell you how beautiful you look today" Jack said with a friendly smile. I laughed and gave him another small kiss, I broke the kiss and said "nope not yet" I said with a smile.

"well you look absolutely beautiful" he said before he tapped my nose. As I rolled my eyes. Then I walked in to Seaford High earning lots of wolf whistles from the boys and glares from girls as I reached my locker.

"What took you so long?" he asked playing with the strap of his backpack.

"oh I dropped my bag and all my books fell out" I said simply.

"oh ok, hey kim your coming to that tournament the international one right?" Kai questioned. I gave him a smile and said "yeah Rudy told me to be there for some reason" I said before putting my bag in my locker.

Today is going to be a good day.

**I hope you liked it, sorry my sister said I needed a break from writing FF because I writing 2 storys at a time so I never get a break. So yeah she wanted to me cut this chapter short sorry please review though! **


	22. Best Martial Arts Champion part 1

**Hey guys I know I said I was gonna have a mini break and now its over! Because it's nearly the end of the songbook cry cry I know you guys have been amazing and I love you all, but I still have so many ideas for my new story that I will upload. :D anyway along with the story**

**Declaimer I don't own anything**

**Kim's POV **

Todays the day, the day of the international tournament for all the best karate students in the world. I am kind of nervous, not because I'm competing but there is going to be a lot of champions all around the world..

I got out of bed had a shower and got dressed **( kims outfit cgi/set?id=89052667) **I straightened my blond hair and out my black beanie on**, **for makeup I did a smoky eye and blood red lipstick. Once I was done I walked down stairs grabbed an apple and headed to the black dragon dojo, where they will be doing the competition_. _I'm starting to think_ why Rudy wanted me to meet him there. He said there was a big surprise for me and the gang. I wonder why Rudy didn't ask me to be in the tournament. Aren't I that good to be _competing_? I asked him and he said he has his reasons_. Maybe he only wanted Jack in the tournament.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize that I was already at the black dragon dojo. I walked in to see students from all around the world warming up for the tournament. I made my way to the benches ignoring the wolf whistles from the competitors along the way. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back, I was about to flip them when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kim it's just me!" Kai said in panic.

"hey Kai, sorry I thought you were some pervert or something" I said sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"nah don't worry, im glad you came" he said adjusting his gi.

"so after this competition your leaving? For good?" I asked once Kais gone Jack and I can go public again! And he can come back to the dojo!

"Yeah, it sucks I made new friends here like you and the black dragons" Kai said with a sad expression. I rolled my eyes of course Kai would get along with the black dragons.

"yeah too bad" I said with a little smile.

"anyway, I have to get back to my group, nice talking to you!" Kai said jogging back to his team the 'yellow snakes' **(made it up I was thinking black dragons = yellow snakes! Why not!) **

I saw the Wasabi warriors having their arms like crazy people trying to get my attention. I smiled and made my way to them. Milton moved over so I can sit down.

"Going for the pimp nerd look Kim?"Milton said referring to my glasses** ( ive always wanted glasses so who ever has glasses I call them the pimp nerd because I think that glasses are swasome!) **

I laughed at Milton's choice of words. "yeah Milton it's my 'pimp nerd' day" I said sarcastically.

"yo! guys do you know why we are all here?" Jerry asked turning his body around because he was in the seat in front of us.

"No, I was hoping you guys knew" I said, looking around for Rudy. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"hey guys I'm going to find Rudy" I said walking towards the group of contestants. I finally see Rudy talking to Ms Applebaum. I jogged up to him and tapped him on the shoulder; he turned around and had a cheeky smile on his face.

"okay what happened" I rolled crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

Rudy panicked a little bit before saying "Something big is about to happen!" Rudy said jumping up and down clapping his hands like a 5 year old. I couldn't help but smile at him. I went to go back to the boys but then Rudy grabbed my forearms making me turn around.

"Go in the back" He sincerely, I gave him a confused look. But went in to the back near the locker room, I went around the corner and saw Jack in his Bobby Wasabi gi. WAIT JACK?!

"JACK! What are you doing here!?" I yelled walking up to him. Jack smiled and put one hand on my waist and the other one over mouth.

"you can lower your voice" he said with a smirk, finally letting me go. I gave him a confused look.

"what is going on?" I asked, what was he doing here? His breaking the deal with Kai!

"Kais deal was I quit the dojo, he didn't say anything about coming back" he said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay so you found a loop hole for both deals with Kai?" I said scratching the back of my head.

Jack gave me his million dollar smile and said " Hey once this tournament is over Kais leaving and we will be together" After that he gently grabbed my chin, giving me a light kiss on the lips, I kissed back until we got interrupted by the speaker 'can all contestants come on to the mats! The Competition is about to start!' I broke the kiss, and went to turn around only go get pulled back by Jack as he planted another firm kiss on my lips.

"wish me luck?" He said with a smirk as he let me go.

"Good luck, I hope you win!" I said excitedly before I walked out and went to sit with the boys.

All of the contestants were on the mats. Then Kai saw Jack.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kai yelled making the whole dojo go quiet. The tension was so thick you can cut it with a chainsaw.

"well im here to compete" Jack replied smugly.

"you aren't supposed to be here, we had a deal! You are supposed to quit your dojo!" Kai screamed back, yep. The old Kais back.

"Kai, you told me to quit the dojo, which I did. You didn't say anything about coming back." Jack said sternly glaring at Kai, then a random person yelled "THE BOY HAS A POINT" I laughed a little. But then turned my attention back to Kai and Jack.

"Fine Jack bring it"

**Okay I hope you all liked it sorry I had to go on that mini break, I wanted to get away from writing for a few days. But now im back Baby! And there is one more chapter to go until the end **** its so sad. Anyway I hope you all liked it**

**Please review**

**Kick love 801**


	23. Best Martial Arts Champion part 2

**Hey guys im here with the second last chapter **** *cry cry* I just wanted to tell you guys I love you all. Every time I look at the reviews it makes me smile. My mouth dropped to the floor when the reviews went up to 240 I think I died and came back to life. Everyone that reviews for this chapter is going to get a shout out, because it is the last chapter and I still will love you guys to support me in upcoming story's. Yes im writing a new Kickin it story at the moment ;) so I hope you are all excited!**

**Declaimer: I don't own anyway. **

**Jacks POV**

"Fine, bring it Jack" Kai said, right after the Grand Master yelled out 'Hajeme' Kai sends a side kick my side. And let me tell you he sends a mean kick. He sends another one but I ducked down and swiped Kai off his feet. He quickly jumped up and aimed to punch me to the side of the face, I blocked it again and kicked his side making him stumble back. Before I could even take control of what was happening, Kai sent me a 'Blinding tornado reverse kick of damnation' the grand master stopped the fight and said "Illegal move! Yellow snakes are disqualified from the tournament"

But then I remembered what happened with Carson, he used the same move and he also got disqualified but I wanted a fair fight. And that's what I'm going to do again.

"No, wait. Let's keep going!" I called, Kai turned around to face me, giving me a confused look.

"Why would want to go on?" The Grand Master questioned.

"Because this is more than a tournament, this spar is personal, right cousin?" I said earning gasps from the crowd, I ignored them and focused on the Grand Master and Kai. "Right" Kai said sternly, crossing his arms.

"Fine, continue" The Grand master said.

Kai and I walked back on the mat. "Why do you want to continue, you were so close of winning" Kai said before we bowed. And the Grand Master said 'Hajeme' again as we continued to fight as Kai gave me another side kick and I blocked it once again, I said "because I'm not like you Kai, something's things are more important than winning, like family" I said blocked all his moves. "You were always the favourite in the family, Grandpa adored you, I was always on the sides and you were always in the spot light" Kai said in anger and frustration and he attempt to beat me. "Kai im sorry, but im done fighting with you" I said as I kept blocking all his moves.

Kai looked at me with pure anger and hatred "FIGHT JACK!" Kai yell sending a punch to my face. I blocked it again. "No Kai" I said calmly looking at him in the eye. His eyes softened as he stopped fighting. "Why won't you fight me?" he said standing there in the middle of the mats.

"Because we are family, we are supposed to love each other not fight, we were so close when we were younger, I miss that Kai" I said with a little smile. Kai smiled back and lifted his hand so I could shake it. I shook it all of a sudden the whole dojo was filled with 'awwws' I turned around to Rudy and Sensei Ty who were bawling they're eyes out in tears. "That was so beautiful" Rudy exclaimed. "Stay strong man!" Ty said also crying.

"hey Kim, come here" Kai said, Kim slowly walked on the mats. Kai smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before saying "sorry kim, but you have been officially dumped" Kim giggled a bit and thanked him before wrapping her arm around my waist and I flung one arm around her shoulder.

"Oh and Kai, im sorry but when you and Kim were dating, me and Kim were secretly seeing each other" I said guilty, I knew it was wrong, but I would do anything for Kim. Kai smiled at me before saying " I knew that Jack, im not that stupid" he said with a chuckle.

Me and Kim did a double take, looking at each other to Kai "WHAT?!" we both said. Kai laughed again and said "Seriously, you two can't keep a secret. In the middle of class you guys gave flirty looks at each other, I saw you two hold hands under the table, I found out that it was Frank that was following you and saw Jack at your door step and finally I saw the giant hickey on Kims neck" He said proudly

"Oh" Kim and I said at the same time.

"Well I gotta go to my team, after this tournament im leaving, going back to L.A. ill say hi to the family there for you" Kai said with a smile, before leaving me and Kim.

"I Told you he was a good person" Kim said after giving me a peck on the cheek. "Whatever" I said rolling my eyes playfully at her, walking to the benches waiting for the next to contestants to go on.

"Jack that was so beautiful" Rudy said sobbing on Ty's shoulder.

**I hope you guys liked the second last chapter of the song book. I had a lot of fun writing this. And im so happy that you guys were patient with me when I didn't update. I love you all! Take care**

**Please review favourite and follow 3 xoxo**

**Kick love 801 **


	24. Epilogue

**Hey guys heres the last chapter **** This is really sad for me because of how great you guys are and ill try to upload my new story as fast as I can! I don't know what its going to be called yet we will have to wait and see. You guys are amazing each and every one of you, you are the reason im still writing. You always build up my confidence and make me less insecure about me and my storys. I want to give a shout out too.**

**ProudlyUnique **

**Xxloveee**

**ShortCupcake17**

**bellafan22**

**ailicec**

**curlygirl02**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover**

**JazzyJasmine24**

**Anialoveskick**

**Swagmasterlol**

**Wolfwithemeraldeyes**

** .MUSIC**

**Just like I promised! I want to thank all of you, Please pm me anytime. All of guys are amazing and you guys the best storys, please keep up the great work. I love you all! **

**And now the end of the songbook **

**Declaimer- I don't own anything**

**Two years later**

**No ones POV**

Right now Kim Crawford was getting ready for her two year anniversary with her boyfriend Jack Brewer. Once she finished dressing she went in to the bathroom **( kims outfit cgi/set?id=89856427) **she picked up her curler and curled her hair to perfection letting her golden lock fall on to her shoulders . When she was done, she started with makeup. She did her usual smoky eye and her blood red lipstick. Just when she was done the doorbell rang. She walked down stairs and opened her front door to see her amazing boyfriend Jack, staring at her, gawking at her.

"Kim, your beautiful" Jack said, blown away my her beauty. He was lost for words; those were the only words he could say.

"Thank you Jack, you look amazing too" Kim replied, giving her boyfriend a hug, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before closing and locking the front door.

"so where are we going?" She said grabbing Jacks hand.

He smiled at her, giving her hand a little squeeze before saying. "it's a surprise" He said, leading her in to a part of Seaford where there was a little forest.

"Kim, close your eyes" Jack said to Kim, she just rolled her eyes and said "not this again, the last time you told me to close my eyes, you ran away and I was there standing on the spot alone, with my eyes closed like an idiot!" Jack chuckled at her.

"You have to admit it was funny, but this time im serious" Jack said standing infront of her looking in to her eyes.

Kim sighed and closed her eyes. Jack grabbed her waist and lead her deeper in to the woods. 5 minutes have passed and they came to a stop. "Open" Jack whispered in kims ear, giving her chills ever since they met. With that she opened her eyes and gasped.

Purple and white lanterns hanging from the trees, A trail of purple and white rose petals starting from where she was standing to a picnic basket. Kim turned around but Jack wasn't there anymore.

"Jack?" She called, looking around for him.

There was no answer. Kim was getting a little bit worried. She walked up to the picnic basket and opened it. There was a note inside surrounded by all her favourite foods, the note said 'look up' She did so as the note told her. And she saw Jack reappear with a guitar in his hand.

He strummed the strings on the guitar and began to sing to her. Kim sat down near the picnic basket listening to him sing to her.

Hey little mama,

Ooh, you're a stunner

Hot little figure,

Yes, you're a winner

And I'm so glad to be yours,

You're a class all your own

And

Oh, little cutie

When you talk to me

I swear the whole world stops

You're my sweetheart

And I'm so glad that you're mine

You are one of a kind and...

You mean to me

What I mean to you and

Together baby,

There is nothing we won't do.

'Cause if I got you,

I don't need money,

I don't need cars,

Girl, you're my all.

And...

Oh!

I'm into you,

And girl,

No one else would do.

'Cause with every kiss and every hug

You make me fall in love.

And now I know I can't be the only one,

I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,

With the love of their life who feels

What I feel when I'm...

With you [x5]

Girl.

With you [x5]

Oh girl!

I don't want nobody else.

Without you, there's no one left and

You're like Jordans on Saturday,

I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,

Hey! Little shawty,

Say you care for me,

You know I care for you,

You know that I'll be true,

You know that I won't lie,

You know that I would try,

To be your everything, yeah.

'Cause if I got you,

I don't need money,

I don't need cars,

Girl, you're my all.

And...

With you [x5]

Oh.

With you [x5]

Yeah heh.

And I

Will never try to deny,

that you're my whole life,

'Cause if you ever let me go,

I would die.

So I won't front.

I don't need another woman,

I just need your all and nothing,

'Cause if I got that,

Then I'll be straight

Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,

I gotta see you boo

And the heart's all over the world tonight,

Said the heart's all over the world tonight

Woo oh yeah

They need it boo,

They gotta see their boo,

Said the heart's all over the world tonight,

Heart's all over the world tonight

With you [x5]

Girl.

With you [x5]

Oh.

Jack finished singing, He sat down next to her and caressed her cheek. She let one tear roll down her cheek and she smiled at him. She leaned down and gave him a slow passionate kiss, one they ran out of air the broke apart and stared at each other.

" I still have one songs to sing to you, I need to let it off my chest Kim, this is the perfect time to sing it to you" He said pressing their foreheads together.

"Then sing them to me" Kim said with a smile.

"okay," He said giving her a peck on the lips, before picking up his guitar again and lied down his back leaning on the tree. Kim was sitting cross legged infront of him.

"this song is called ' gotta find you' I wrote this song a few months , I was crushing on you, and realised that all the songs I've written were about you" And with that he started to play

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But know one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah

You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find

To fix the puzzle that I see inside

Painting all my dreams the color of your smile

When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah

Been feelin' lost, can't find the words to say

Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday

Where you are is where I wanna be

Oh, next to you and you next to me

Oh, I need to find you, yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you, need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you, need to find you

I gotta find you, gotta find you

You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah I gotta find you

"jack, that was beautiful"" Kim said as she crawled between his legs.

He smiled and nuzzled in to her hair before saying "they're just some words put together, you were my real inspiration" He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you so ,so, so much" Kim said with a smile, and she turned her body around to face him. "I love you to" He said as he gave her yet another passionate kiss.

As the couple laid there in each other's arms. They were thinking of what finally got them together. On the top of the shelf in the pantry, In a little black box, surrounded by Jacks precious memories of when he was younger. There was a black book.

Jacks song book.

**I hope you like it! Thank you all for reading I love you all. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Im writing a new story right now, I just have to find out what it shall be called. And I am typing it up right now thank you again take care goodbye**

**Please review**

**Kick lover 801**


End file.
